


Tout pour plaire

by Psaack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Art, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Digital Art, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Français | French, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Lemon, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Rated M, SSHG - Freeform, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, sevmione - Freeform, snamione
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaack/pseuds/Psaack
Summary: Une journée étrange, Hermione reste introuvable en dehors de ses heures de cours et elle ne daigne pas vouloir sortir de ses appartements alors que c'est son tour de ronde. Furieux d'être prit au dépourvu, Rogue décide de tirer le tout au clair même s'il doit la tirer par la crinière.





	Tout pour plaire

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir, 
> 
> Premier post sur AO3, je suis une habituée de FF.Net depuis 10 ans maintenant donc j'essaie de me familiariser avec ce nouveau média ( enfin nouveau pour moi.) Sur FF.Net je suis Dark-Cape, j'ai posté quelques histoires mais ici je ne publierais que mes OS ou quelques histoires courtes donc pour l'instant si vous voulez voir le reste de mon travail, je vous invite à aller checker mon profil sur FF.Net . 
> 
> Bonne lecture =)
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
> Rated M/Explicit : Lemon, OS

-" Où est Granger ?"

Ce furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche du maître de potions depuis le petit-déjeuner, à l'attention de sa directrice. C'était déjà l'heure du souper. Toute l'école était réunie sans même se soucier que quelqu'un manquait manifestement à l'appel. Minerva haussa les yeux sur son collègue.

-" Professeur Granger !" Le corrigea-t-elle.

-" Qu'importe !" Répondit-il. " Elle n'était là ni au petit-déjeuner, ni à la pause de midi, ni ce soir."

-" Tout ce que je peux vous dire, Severus, c'est qu'elle a bel et bien assuré ses classes aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle est malade, je l'ai croisé furtivement ce matin dans les couloirs, elle a dû attraper une bonne grippe, elle était très pâle."

-" Si vous le dites." Répliqua-t-il posant sa fourchette sur le côté de son assiette.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire. En deux ans d'enseignement, Hermione n'avait jamais manqué le moindre repas en compagnie de ses collègues et de la directrice. En deux ans, elle n'avait jamais été aussi introuvable que de toute cette journée, et même lorsqu'elle était malade, elle tenait tout de même à ne pas rester seule enfermée dans ses appartements. Rogue pensa avec dégoût qu'elle partageait tout avec l'équipe, même ses microbes.

-" Vous n'avez qu'à aller la voir et lui apporter un peu de soupe." Suggéra la vieille sorcière en avalant une bouchée de tomates. Severus toussa manquant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-" J'ai mieux à faire... Comme... Corriger des copies, faire une ronde nocturne... Bref, vous savez, le travail pour lequel vous me payez. Il ne me semble pas que nourrir vos professeurs fasse parti de mes prérogatives." Lâcha-t-il sur un ton tout à fait neutre.

-" Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, Severus. Inutile de vous montrer aussi cynique." Le rabroua la directrice. Il se leva de table, exaspéré. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire avant que l'heure ne lui dise qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et les minutes comptaient.

-" J'enseigne ici depuis ces vingt-deux dernières années, je pensais que mon cynisme était plutôt bien admit, Minerva." Pour toute réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel et balaya l'air de sa main, lui intimant de s'en aller et de la laisser loin de sa mauvaise humeur persistante.

Severus avait mis moins de temps qu'il n'aurait pensé pour corriger tous les devoirs qu'il devait rendre. C'était lamentable. Jamais il n'avait vu aussi peu d'investissement de la part de ses élèves. Leur faire peur ne suffisait peut-être plus. Peut-être se faisait-il vieux et sa carrure n'impressionnait plus autant qu'avant-guerre maintenant que tout le monde savait de quel côté il se trouvait réellement. Il maudissait cette époque qui avait fait de lui quelqu'un de plus accessible aux yeux des sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Foutu Dumbledore !

Il regarda la pendule suspendue au-dessus de son bureau. Il n'était même pas vingt-et-une heures. Il soupira et grogna de frustration. Rien dans ce qu'il avait lu n'avait le mérite d'au moins le stimuler un tant soit peu. Il se leva, furieux et décida que demain, il collerait toute la classe de Serdaigle de cinquième année pour cette prestation indigne d'élèves de leur âge. Il posa sa cape sur ses épaules et avant de passer la porte, il regarda qui était de garde de ronde ce soir sur le petit emploi du temps griffonné par la directrice.

Si lui l'était tous les soirs de sa vie par choix, d'autres professeurs devaient de temps à autre faire des compromis et accepter de devoir accomplir leur travail à ses côtés et ceux de Rusard.

**_Londubat et Granger._ **

Severus soupira, car d'avance, il savait que Granger serait absente et que Londubat avait beau tourner dans le château, il ne pratiquait pas les sanctions en vigueur lorsqu'il surprenait un élève hors de son dortoir et ça avait le don d'insupporter Rogue au plus haut point, car les étudiants prenaient une confiance sans borne et tout ça menait à des résultats semblables à ceux qu'il venait de corriger.

Non, il était hors de question que Granger passe son tour de garde et il allait la chercher en la tirant par les cheveux s'il le fallait. C'était la moins pire des deux.

Rogue emboita le pas, suivit par ses immenses capes et remonta des cachots pour aller jusqu'au premier étage. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le château hormis les préfets. C'était une soirée plutôt calme, mais il se devait de tout de même faire appliquer le protocole.

Il frappa trois coups secs sur le tableau qui faisait office de porte aux appartements à la jeune professeur de DFCM. Il attendit vingt secondes qu'elle daigne lui ouvrir et fut accueilli par le vide avant d'entendre un lointain " Entrez." Sur une voix basse inhabituelle.

Il pénétra dans les appartements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait chez elle comme ça, à l'improviste. Presque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes à l'exception du feu crépitant dans le petit poelle à bois et d'une myriade de bougie ensorcelées disposées sur le bureau et la table basse.

-" Oh, c'est vous Rogue." Fit Hermione, le nez manifestement pris. Elle était assise à son bureau et se retourna vivement comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la détaille.

-" Oui, c'est moi. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne faites pas vos rondes professeur ?" Lâcha-t-il manifestement en colère.

-" Je me suis arrangé avec la directrice. Je ne me sens pas très bien." Fit-elle toujours lui tournant le dos.

-" Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous devriez être à l'infirmerie." Posa-t-il sèchement, peu satisfait de ne jamais être au courant de ce qui se passait dans ce château qui un jour avait été sous son joug. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons.

-" Je n'y aurais pas ma place." Fit-elle. Rogue se figea et se retourna de nouveau vers cette silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. " Je préfère prendre de l'avance sur mes prochains sujets de contrôles." Tenta-t-elle de diverger.

-" Vu votre tête, c'est pas à l'infirmerie qu'il faudrait vous emmener, mais au cimetière." Répondit-il éludant toute la dernière partie de ce qu'elle venait de raconter. Elle se retourna, manifestement vexée et là, il put enfin voir que ses yeux étaient rouges, son teint blême et qu'il y avait la trace amère d'un sillon de larme sur ses joues.

-" Si vous êtes venu vous payer ma gueule vous pouvez retournez dans vos cachots sinistres." Éructa-t-elle d'une traite sans même un trémolo dans la voix.

-" Oh, je vois ! Si vous êtes en état de me répondre de la sorte et d'insulter mes cachots, c'est que vous êtes en état de faire votre ronde. Maintenant, levez-vous. Je vous jure que je vous traîne par votre foutue tignasse s'il le faut." Rugis doucereusement le maître de potions. Hermione lâcha sa plume et bondit de la chaise qu'elle occupait.

-" Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui Rogue ?" Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle. La chaise tomba sous l'effet de son bond et elle se rapprochait. Il pouvait désormais voir toutes les minuscules contusions et taches rouges sous les yeux dorés.

-" Vous venez de répondre à votre propre question." Fit-il très calmement avec ce rictus satisfait en coin. Hermione se figea dans sa colère. Même après deux ans d'apprentissage et deux ans de professorat, il était rare qu'il se comporte comme un sale con. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et pourtant tout n'était pas rose à Poudlard. Il était toujours froid, amer, distant même si les barrières élève/professeur étaient tombées il y a bien longtemps. Oui, parfois, ils discutaient comme des gens normaux, mais au fond rien n'avait réellement changé. Il la trouvait toujours arrogante et elle le trouvait toujours aussi sec et cassant malgré plusieurs échanges tout à fait courtois. " Venez, cela vous changera les idées." Posa-t-il plus calmement voyant qu'elle montait en pression.

Il n'avait pas prévu que cette dernière phrase lui fasse remonter les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes silencieuses, mais qui semblaient infiniment douloureuses. Rogue se mordit la lèvre et se maudissait d'avoir passé le seuil de cette porte. Oh non, il ne supportait pas les pleurs et ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

-" Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ce qui vous arrive ?" Fit-il. Cette phrase lui avait écorché la bouche et pourtant, il voulait le fin mot de l'histoire. Pourquoi Granger était comme ça ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de craquer et de montrer ses fêlures. Ça ne l'avait jamais été.

-" Ron m'a quitté." Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour du pot et puis de toute manière, elle savait qu'il allait la railler pour quelque chose qu'il ne considérait pas important. Elle s'en fichait. Au moins il en ferait ce qu'il voulait et peut-être même qu'il lui ficherait la paix après ça.

-" Et ?"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Il était la première personne à qui elle en parlait et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à aussi peu de considération, même de sa part. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et inspira un grand coup avant de venir s'asseoir sur le sofa près de la cheminée. Il sortit sa baguette et invoqua deux verres et une bouteille de Scotch qu'il avait enchanté et qui restait à l'abandon dans son placard depuis fort longtemps.

-" Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je suis triste, c'est tout." Elle se frotta le nez et le visage tandis que Rogue s'appliquait à verser le liquide dans les deux verres. Il savait qu'elle aimait cette boisson et après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle buvait en sa compagnie. Hermione vint à son tour se poser sur le canapé et saisit le verre que Severus lui tendait. Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui qui avait le bras et son verre levé vers elle. Peu certaine de comprendre, elle l'interrogea du regard.

-" Vous êtes censé trinquer avec moi." Fit-il. Hermione accéda à sa requête, éberluée.

-" Puis-je savoir à quoi ?" Fit-elle la voix enrouée encore prise par les sanglots qui se dissipaient.

-" A un monde en paix." Répliqua-t-il cyniquement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'autorisa à lui adresser un sourire en coin comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude horripilante de faire. Ce détail n'échappa pas au professeur de potions. Le verre tintait et tous deux burent d'une traite le liquide ambré. C'était une question d'habitude. " Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine le plus dans cette histoire ?" Demanda-t-il alors après avoir avalé ce shot et léchant ses lèvres pour faire disparaître les picotements de l'alcool sur ses lèvres qui gerçaient sur le coin droit.

Hermione avala ses dernières gouttes puis s'éclaira la gorge.

-" Ron est la seule personne que j'ai aimée de ma vie. Et c'est bien le seul à m'avoir aimé en retour. Je suis seule maintenant... Je vais terminer vieille fille. Moi, mes livres et mon chat." Rogue soupira devant cette réponse.

-" Alors ce qui vous attriste le plus c'est de vous retrouver seule ?" Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Elle allait répliquer, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps. " Si c'est ça qui vous fait peur et non pas la perte de quelqu'un que vous aimiez alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous semblez si triste."

-" J'étais avec lui depuis si longtemps."

-" Et par conséquent, c'est cette solitude se profilant qui vous fait perdre vos moyens ? Vous allez sortir de votre zone de confort habituelle. Votre routine est cassée. Et moi qui croyais que vous l'aimiez."

-" Mais je l'aimais !" Protesta-t-elle.

-" Peut-être pas, suffisamment, si votre première réponse concerne la solitude et la routine, Miss." Mumura-t-il. Hermione se tut. Oh comme elle devait avoir l'air idiot devant sa perspicacité. " On croit qu'on aime les gens. Au final parfois on se rend juste compte que c'est la routine qu'on aime... Et puis votre crainte de terminer vieille fille est parfaitement injustifiée." Elle tourna son visage vers lui de nouveau et arqua un sourcil. Il l'ignora superbement et resservit les verres d'un coup de baguette.

-" Allez-y, développez." L'encouragea-t-elle.

-" Vous voulez que je flatte votre ego ?" Il arqua un sourcil à son tour et daigna se tourner vers elle alors qu'il prenait plus d'aise dans le sofa, tenant son verre dans sa main droite, le bras appuyé sur l'accoudoir. Elle ne répondit pas, mais il sentait qu'elle voulait qu'il s'exécute. " Très bien." Souffla-t-il. " Vous êtes jeune, pleine de ressources, vous semblez passionnée et aussi insupportable soit-il de l'admettre, votre côté Je-Sais-Tout et ce besoin de prouver vos connaissances pourrait ne pas laisser quelqu'un de votre trempe indifférent... J'ai toujours trouvé, personnellement, que vous et Weasley étiez mal accordés." Fit-il.

-" Donc si je résume, je suis jeune, passionnée et chiante ?" Demanda-t-elle en portant à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres.

-" Si vous voulez le formuler comme ça..." Soupira-t-il balayant l'air de ses doigts.

-" La personnalité ne fait pas tout." Elle fronça les sourcils et lui aussi, mais plus parce qu'il n'était pas certain de voir où elle voulait en venir.

-" Plaît-il ?"

-" Vous ne m'avez parlé uniquement que de ma personnalité." Il s'étouffa. Le message était clair.

-" Et quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous écrive un parchemin sur vos courbes ?" S'emporta-t-il légèrement. Il commençait à voir rouge.

-" Pourquoi monter sur vos grands sombrals, on parle, c'est tout." Tenta-t-elle d’apaiser.

-" Vous n'avez pas passé l'âge de vous soucier de votre physique Granger ? Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes une femme." Ironisa-t-il.

-" Au moins vous l'avez remarqué." Provoqua-t-elle. Il se tourna alors qu'il allait prendre une nouvelle gorgée et la fusilla du regard. Pourtant, c'était d'elle dont ils parlaient et pourtant, il la mirait comme si elle venait de l'insulter.

-" Vos propos sont inappropriés... Gamine." Rugit-il doucement.

-" Vieux con." Lâcha-t-elle alors le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent sérieux une demie seconde avant qu'Hermione ne cède et sourit en détournant son regard. C'était la première fois de la journée que ses lèvres se déformaient sincèrement et Severus se surprit à avoir la même réaction. Il avala le reste de son second verre.

-" Puis-je être direct ?" Demanda-t-il. La Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux avec une légère appréhension. S'il lui demandait la permission, c'est que vraiment, il allait encore une fois dépasser les bornes.

-" Allez-y."

-" En dehors du fait que vous, soyez insupportable, méprisante, arrogante et brillante, il faut bien admettre que votre personne reste agréable à regarder. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant, mais pour bon nombre de nos élèves, vous restez un sujet de discutions assez houleux, provoquant une certaine jalousie envers leurs petites amies." Elle pouffa.

-" Severus... Vous croyez vraiment que plaire à mes élèves m'importe ? Si on va par là, je pourrais dire la même chose de vous." Laissa-t-elle échapper alors que ses joues rosissaient. Il laissa un rire nerveux très bref sortir de ses poumons. " J'aimerais avoir les qualités requises pour plaire à un homme. Pas à des adolescents. Vous êtes givré."

-" Et vous les avez, sorcière. Vous les avez depuis bien longtemps." Il se maudissait de dire ça. Foutu Whisky écossais, vil désinhibant. La ronde nocturne semblait être tombée aux oubliettes. Hermione se sentait rougir par cette déclaration un peu étrange. Elle l'imita dans la descente du liquide ambré et se sentait le cœur chaud à présent. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression d'être avec un ami, pas avec l'horrible maître des cachots.

-" Arrêtez, je vais finir par croire que je suis à votre goût." Plaisanta-t-elle.

-" Et si c'était le cas ?" Ronronna-t-il pour terminer le déstabiliser. Il posa le verre sur la table ignorant ces yeux dorés qui à présent le fixaient devant son effronterie. Oh qu'il aimait la tourmenter.

-" Je vous répondrais que je fantasme sur vous depuis que je suis en âge de produire des hormones et que je vous imagine à la place de mon petit... Pardon ex-petit ami quand il me faisait l'amour."

_Oh la saloperie._

Elle riait et il avait du mal à cacher son sourire en coin amusé de cette drôle de répartie.

-" Vraiment ?" Il joua le jeu. " Alors selon vous à quoi ça ressemblerait ?" Fit-il d'une voix très basse.

-" Pardon ?"

-" Oui, dans votre tête, à quoi ça ressemble quand je vous fais l'amour, Hermione ?"

Elle frissonna. Cette phrase qu'il venait de prononcer était étrange en tous points. Elle voulait garder le contrôle. Les verres se remplirent de nouveau. Elle esquissa un demi-sourire, encore un.

-" Hé bien, pour commencer, je crois que je perdrais un temps fou à déboutonner vos robes, mais que vous aimeriez me voir au supplice d'une tâche aussi difficile."

-" Tout se mérite." Se moqua-t-il en passant ses doigts le long des boutons qui maintenaient cette armure légendaire scellée.

-" J'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal à me représenter comment on s'aborderait. Si ce serait plutôt doux et sensuel ou si alors ce serait dur, acharné, bestial et torride. Je dois admettre que les deux me conviendraient parfaitement."

La lèvre de Rogue tiqua. Elle n'était peut-être pas douée pour les descriptions, mais à présent, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se projeter dans ces images qu'elle présentait.

-" Quand j'étais votre élève, je fantasmais sur des soirs de retenue où vous m'auriez prise sans vergogne sur un des pupitres."

-" Tout à fait inacceptable Miss Granger." Sourit-il et pourtant, c'était bien une érection qui était en train de poindre dans son pantalon. Il resta tel quel et savait que tôt ou tard elle finirait par le remarquer.

-" Oh Merlin..." Fit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Tôt du coup.

Elle ne décrocha pas son regard de là où se passait cette activité sanguine sous pression.

-" Mes yeux sont plus hauts Granger." Fit-il semblant d'être exaspéré. Sciemment, elle se rapprocha et lui prit la main.

-" Il y a aussi quelque chose à propos de vos mains. J'ai toujours voulu les sentir sur et en moi." Le regard d'Hermione avait changé. Ce n'était plus question d'une simple petite séance d'allumage. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment plus profond dans ses prunelles claires. Une étincelle de vérité qui était savamment cachée derrière la plaisanterie.

Severus capta tout ça ainsi que le passage de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Même si l'alcool l'avait quelque peu ralenti, il explosa. C'était pourtant si peu.

-" Dîtes moi, Granger, choisissez un chiffre entre un et deux."

Sa mère était née le deux février.

-" Hmm le deux." Fit-elle innocemment.

-" Très bien." Murmura-t-il sur un ton lascif. Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme laissant s'échapper un sort informulé.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'elle se retrouvât nue. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand encore une fois et un rictus étira le coin de sa lèvre.

-" Et mon consentement dans tout ça ?" Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine, faussement irritée.

-" Vous avez choisi la seconde option." Elle laissa échapper son souffle court. Leurs visages étaient tout près et jusqu'au dernier moment elle crût qu'il allait l'embrasser. Son cœur battait la chamade attendant ce baiser alors que tour à tour, il regardait ses yeux ou ses lèvres. Il n'en fit rien et se releva juste à peine traçant de ses mains une ligne entre sa gorge et ses seins ronds. Elle voulait ses mains non ?

Il caressa la peau halée jusqu'à atteindre un mamelon qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. Hermione soupira. Il continua la ligne tandis que sa main libre vint enserrer sa hanche pour la maintenir fermement sur le canapé. La main descendit, descendit puis vint écarter les cuisses de sa collègue qu'elle décroisa petit à petit comme une fleur délicate. Elle dévoila son intimité luisante sur laquelle les doigts de Severus remontèrent une fois qu'il eut écarté ce qui le gênait dans sa progression. Il posa sa jambe sur les siennes

-" Ce sont mes mains que vous vouliez ?" Posa-t-il de façon réthorique. Il coulissa son index le long de son anatomie, en traçant les contours.

-" Oui." Souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse. Il ouvrit sa paume et plaça ce doigt inquisiteur à son entrée avant de bifurquer un instant très court sur le bourgeon de chair gorgé de désir et de sang. Elle poussa un léger gémissement et alors il enfonça abruptement son index et son majeur en elle et l'agrippât de l'intérieur. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et de plaisir tellement fort que sa poitrine se souleva. Il s'abaissa et posa ses lèvres fines sur le mamelon dressé qui le narguait et le suppliait d'être sucé. Ce qu'il fit jusqu'à le mordiller tellement il le voulait pour lui. Sa langue remonta le long du coup de la sorcière qui ne laissait échapper de sa bouche que de vagues sons de plaisir mêlé à ses souffles. Les gestes de Rogue se faisaient plus précis. Il la pénétrait juste avec ses doigts dans une cadence infernale et lente et il savait comment en jouer pour la faire hurler. Il suça sa gorge jusqu'à la mâchoire et Hermione cherchait son regard.

Elle croisa les abysses profonds de ses yeux desquels s'échappait le désir qu'il éprouvait et la satisfaction de pouvoir assouvir ce besoin charnel.

-" Embrasse-moi Hermione." Ordonna-t-il tout doucement. La sorcière hésita un moment et puis il lui fit comprendre qu'il était de nature plutôt impatiente lorsqu'il s'enfonça plus profondément pour la décider. Elle obéit et passa son bras autour des épaules du sorcier qui était toujours impeccablement habillé et ça n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Prise de folie, elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de son amant et quémanda l'accès à sa langue. Elle allait exploser. Sa langue était douce, habile et tenait encore ce goût fumé de Scotch. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de gémir dans la bouche de Severus.

Leur baiser dura jusqu'à ce que le potioniste se sépare pour reprendre son souffle. Il posa son front contre le sien et décide qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il retira ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres, se délectant des saveurs sucrées de la jeune femme. Il en lécha un puis les introduisit dans la bouche d'Hermione qui se goûta et suça avec fermeté ces doigts dont elle disait avoir rêvé plus d'une fois ne quittant pas Rogue des yeux.

-" Je vais me déshabiller. J'aimerais que tu te touches devant moi pendant ce temps."

Ce qui était bien avec Rogue, c'est qu'il savait précisément ce qu'il voulait et comment il le voulait pensa Hermione. Il était plus âgé, plus expérimenté et surtout, il avait passé l'âge où le sexe pouvait le faire rougir. Hermione était excitée. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que choisir le menu sans savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il se plaça devant elle, se levant et alors elle glissa ses doigts là où il voulait qu'ils soient, coulissant et cajolant son bouton de rose.  
Rogue choisit de la narguer en défaisant les boutons de sa robe un à un avec une lenteur exquise. Il observait concupiscent la belle jeune femme face à lui, assise sur le rebord du fauteuil les jambes écartées et le sexe brillant des jus de son désir et ces doigts parfaits qui le soulageaient de la pression. Il fit tomber la robe et la chemise, révélant une peau pâle barée de cicatrices et sur son bras gauche la marque des ténèbres, inerte. Il défit sa ceinture, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon à boutons et sans la moindre inhibition son caleçon révélant sa virilité gonflée tendue à l'extrême. Hermione ne pouvait faire autrement que de la regarder et se lécha les lèvres tout en poussant un gémissement. Ses mouvements sur son intimité étaient lents. À vrai dire elle attendait que Severus revienne à elle et qu'il s'en occupe. Elle n'allait toute de même pas se faire jouir de ses doigts alors qu'il était tout près et qu'il était parfaitement doué.

Rogue se mit à genoux devant la jeune femme et écarta sa main. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle entre ses cuisses. Ce fut un court instant avant qu'il ne la prenne à pleine bouche. Elle hoqueta. L'orgasme était déjà en train de monter, mais ce geste précipita les choses. Les lèvres fines masculines se refermaient avec douceur sur les lèvres intimes, embrasant les sens de la sorcière. Sa langue poussa en elle avec une suavité déconcertante.

-"Ohh... Sev..." Murmura-t-elle. Le sang qui affluait dans son pénis n'allait pas tarder à lui faire tourner de l'œil s'il continuait sans écouter son corps. Elle haletait plus fort, plus vite et finalement, alors qu'il n'avait pas prévu autant de clémence dans son menu, Hermione jouit laissant échapper un profond râle féminin. Severus n'attendit pas et la saisit par les cuisses pour la faire tomber par terre avec lui, mais au lieu de la laisser choir sur le sol, il l'empala sur sa queue sans crier gare.

C'était si bon. Hermione se contractait toujours à cause de l'orgasme et la sentir se serrer autour de lui... Il aurait pu jouir juste comme ça si cela avait duré, mais Severus était patient. Il la laissa reprendre ses esprits et commença à mouver ses reins tout en tenant la Gryffondor fermement contre lui. Il plongea ses lèvres au milieu des globes féminins léchant et aspirant la peau à cet endroit précis, venant parfois aspirer un téton au passage. Hermione se tenait à lui, les bras croisés dans le cou et puis sans qu'il ne le lui demande, elle revint coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait son goût, ce nectar sucré, encore. Elle le lécha et le nettoya tout en caressant sa langue de la sienne. Ses coups de butoir étaient bruts et sa verge épaisse la comblait, frappant contre ce point qu'il avait su apprivoiser plus tôt dans leurs ébats. Oh Merlin, elle aimait ce qu'il faisait et elle ne regrettait pas qu'il soit passé la voir.

Il serra la jeune femme, ses reins contre lui puis passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns fous. Il quitta ses lèvres un instant pour la contempler. Diablement belle et femme, rosie par leur élan sexuel, ses courbes qui dansaient sur lui et cette forme de sauvagerie qui lui dictait que quoi qu'il pouvait faire et quel que soit l'ordre qu'il pouvait lui donner, elle ne sera jamais complètement à lui. Sauvage, comme sa crinière, comme sa maison. Au bout de longues minutes de ce balai, Hermione se contracta de nouveau, jouissant et hurlant son nom encore. Il ne tint plus et libéra un grognement sourd, se déversant dans son ventre.

Ils se calmèrent et reprirent leurs esprits. Le visage d'Hermione avait considérablement changé depuis la première minute où il s'était introduit dans cette pièce. La jeune femme descendit de son perchoir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule masculine avant qu'il ne la lui relève pour timidement butiner ses lèvres chastement.

Elle lui sourit.

Le cœur de Rogue se serra. Oui, elle avait tout pour rendre un homme heureux et il était reconnaissant que ce soir, ce soit lui. Il aimait cette vision et la voulait pour lui à jamais désormais.

 


End file.
